For Her,I Will!
by Red Aurestium
Summary: Holy Rome is (magically...) back for Italy dearest,but not when Germany's in the way! Who would Italy choose? What the heck! Humour/Romance fic,set in modern times. Not meant to be historical nor serious,and possibly OOC. First fic (Shoots self) ( ･ω･ )ゞ
1. Prologue : What The Hell?

**HEY GUYS,RED AURESTIUM HERE. I have no idea why I'm even writing this fic,maybe because my tablet wants to jitter today and I refuse to do my holiday homework for June. Absolutely not. My mum has been reminding me everyday every hour though ;;_;;**

**So yes,this is a fic inspired by yaoifan678's **_**Holy Rome vs Germany for Italy's Love,and for some reason motivated me to write a random fic whereby HRE comes back and...well,fight with Germany for Italy. Okay I don't even know where this is going so bye and enjoy the story...maayyyyyyybe?**_ (,,#ﾟДﾟ)

**(This is going OOC at some point somewhere,I swear. Also it's a humour fic so...nonsensical and non historical facts galore,set in the modern world. YEP)**

_**PROLOGUE**_

Dark,dark,dark. Everything was dark. Might as well he didn't open his eyes;it was no different.

He felt like someone had happily decided to take a log and bash his head a hundred times just for fun. His head was pounding,and he sure as hell didn't like that. He sat up and tried to remember what had happened.

"Ah yes,that bloody French idiot..."Holy Roman Empire grumbled,remembering his defeat. "At least I'm dead and I don't have to see that jerk's face. What else,um..." He stopped in his mental tracks upon remembering that cute girl. "Italy...oh."

His face abruptly heated up at the thought of of his favourite servant. Cute voice,charming looks. The more Holy Rome thought of her,the more he regretted having thought that being dead,because he promised to come back,and that promise did _not _happen. He sighed.

It took some time before he realized the annoying voice repeatedly spitting names and screeching at him,before being hit on his head.

"What the-what the hell are you?!" Holy Rome was horrified leading to bemused. It was apparently some kind of angel with a halo above his head and holding a-seriously?- magic wand with a star at the end of it. But the most prominent thing about him was his really bushy eyebrows that reminded him of caterpillars.

He pointed at his eyebrows. "...I'm calling you caterpillars."

This comment sent the weird angel into a comical fury. "Look,you took a _real _long time to get up,then you start talking to yourself,while I'm here shouting my head off,and you have the attitude to call my brows caterpillars?! You're driving me crazy,you little git!"

Holy Rome held up his hands. "Okay,okay,I get it. You're angry. But firstly,who are you,what's with that weird attire,and,seriously,a magic wand with a star? Am I actually dead?"

He looked irritated. "My name is Brittainia Angel and you're in something like Purgatory,or whatever. Not really going to Hell as you thought. Anyway,I know what your wish is. You wanna meet that girl you like,right?"

His face heated up again. Yeah,he would love to meet her again,but what was he going to say? Everyone must have thought he was dead and gone in the battlefield. Noone would believe him. Worse,what if he did come back,but she was the only one who could see him? Everyone is going to think that she was a nutcase! Poor Italy!

"Uh...yeah. Why not?" He halfheartedly agreed,scratching his head. He wasn't too sure whether he wanted to be alive again. See everyone. Huh.

"l _can_ do that you know. I grant wishes anyway. So,how about it? I'll make you alive again,and I'll even throw in a grown up you."

"What,why a grown up me?" Holy Rome enquired.

"Things have really changed since your death you know. The world isn't all about war and conquering of territories-far from that. In fact,most of the world is at peace. And the girl you like? I think..." Brittainia Angel paused, sniggering to himself a bit, "she's a little different."

He contemplated to himself what a strange world it would be then. What's a world without fighting each other for land? A world where everything is at peace?

"But I think you'll get along fine. Maybe even easier." He concluded,magically making a cup of tea appear and starting to sip it. "So you gonna do it?"

It took a few seconds,but Holy Rome steeled his heart and made the wish. "Yeah. I wish I could go back and meet her...Take me to Italy!"

Brittainia Angel picked up his wand and snickered and waved it,making it glow. "And of course,to grow up." And the world was white.

_I'm coming back,Italy,_he thought,_I'm coming back! Just wait!_

**AND THAT CONCLUDES THE PROLOGUE OF SORTS! Eh...**

**-Red Aurestium**

**(psst,how do you spell Brittainia Angel?!)**

ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ ｍ（．＿．）ｍ


	2. 1 : Eh!

**WHOOOOOOAAAAAA. RedAurestium back here with another ridiculous chapter that will make you wonder what is life! Just kidding,but I do have a crappy chapter to give to you guys! Burgh...I drafted this yesterday up to 1am,so it's probably full of crapaola when I read it on the screen. Whooo~~~**ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

_**Chapter 1: Eh?!**_

"Beh...beh..." he muttered to himself as he doodled on the picture that came with the files. Like every other international conference,he didn't pay attention. Not like anything major,or even _anything_ bothered him in the first place. Or the room's occupants either.

Meanwhile,Germany's deep voice resonated in the room,instructing the noisy nations to settle down to no avail. England and France were bickering again,thanks to France bringing up the subject of having the "best cuisine in the world" (whatever that meant) and England naturally disagreeing with him. Japan,with his usual blank face,was pretending to hear China's rambling of his products that he keep making,only to be terrified when Russia popped up from behind his seat and ready to squeeze China. America was endlessly babbling about what to eat after the conference,not realising that he was hitting the seemingly invisible Canada repeatedly in his face. Truth be told,no one even remembered that he was present,until China was complaining that there was someone else in the room other than them. Even so,Canada's turn never came.

It was truly the "usual" conference,if it was ever called one.

While Italy drew,he couldn't help but realise that one of the hats that he drew on the faces was a bit different from the rest. It had a narrow line near the top,and Italy thought it did look familiar. It took a few moments,but it dawned on him that it was none other than...

"Oh..."he sighed,leaning back. That simple drawing brought back so many memories,good and bad. It didn't help that this was the particular month that the news was released to the world. While he never keeps track of time,nor how long it had been,he knew it was a very long time. Even till today,he still clung on to his promise,wishing that his beloved would return. But he knew that wouldn't happen. But since it was the particular month,strange and distressing dreams had been getting to him more and more often,making him wake up in sweat or running to Germany,clinging to him for life,much to the other's annoyance.

Germany had long since given up on trying to calm the chaos,and turned his attention to Italy instead. While he would mutter to himself on how the Italian wouldn't pay attention,he couldn't help but feel concerned at his recent behaviour. It was so unlike him-very little of the endless chatter that lasted night and day. He was itching to ask Italy what was wrong,but at the same time did not feel like prying into his life. Not that he _liked_ him or anything,he was just...concerned.

_Stop thinking so much_,he thought. _We're just friends..._best _friends._

He walked over to Italy,who was staring intently at the files he doodled on. He glimpsed at them,not knowing what about it caught Italy's attention so much. He sat down at the chair beside Italy's and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Italy,what's-"

"Eeek!" the poor Italian squeaked. "Eh? Ah,I'm so sorry,Germany!" he went back to his usual chirpy self,his expression the familiar closed-eyes dopiness. "Ve~I'm just thinking of where to eat after this! I'm so hungry..."he sighed,as he slinked forward.

Germany obviously knew it was a lie,but he went along with it anyway. He didn't want to further stress Italy,who was back to being sullen and humming a sad tune while going back to doodling.

_Why,why,why..._

He wandered listlessly around the building,before remembering again that he had to go to the upper floors,specifically the 3rd one. He had somehow appeared in a toilet and a voice in his head told him to move along and pretend he belonged here.

_There are _so many places _than toilets,you know..._he grumbled.

As he made his way,he tried not to look awed by the chandeliers that gave off their own light without candles,metal cupboards that had glowing numbers that changed,and people who didn't dressed like him,especially women. The fact that they weren't wearing long flowing dresses. Or that men wore weird things around their necks that reminded him of pendants,only that it didn't end with an ornament,but a shiny rectangle that kept a card with text in it. There was so much to take in while holding in his temptation to touch practically everything.

It was also a surprised that he wasn't stopped by anyone yet:his appearance did make some people turn their gaze,but nothing more.

So there he was,in front the double doors to a room,with a lighted up box that said "Ongoing Conference". By now,he wished that he knew what made them glow,and also what the text meant,because from the outside he could hear sounds that _didn't _really sound like a conference.

"Are you _really_ sure that this is 'the place'?" Holy Rome asked quizzically,seemingly to himself. He knew full well to whom the question was directed to,though. He scratched his head,and felt relieved that his hat was still there,or he felt pretty weird.

"Yes. That's where '_she' _is,you moron." A voice replied,and Brittainia Angel appeared from thin air on his left. He was bemusedly glaring back at Holy Rome,who still thought that he looked upset because he ignored the angel. Does he even want to call this weirdo an angel?

"Fine,caterpillars. Except..." he felt queasy. He didn't know it would be so fast.

"Look,"Brittainia Angel began,"I'm not going to help you any farther than this. However,I will still be watching you if you really need help. But you have to face on your own now,git. Tata!" He ended sarcastically,and poofed(what...) away,leaving an uneasy Holy Roman Empire with a ten thousand questions to guide him in the whole process.

"Ahh,darn it..."he winced. His legs were trembling,and he wasn't sure whether it was fear or excitement. "I guess...I walk in like that?"

He hesitated before putting his hand on the long brass handle.

"Not like I have a choice. Let's do this." He gulped,and pulled the door. And it wouldn't budge. He panicked a little bit before noticing a label and facepalmed.

The door label said to push,not pull.

In the deep recesses of his mind he heard someone laughing away. He huffed.

"What the crap." With his heart in his throat he gripped the door handle once again and pushed it open.

...

The room fell silent at the sound of the door being opened,and its occupants looked up at who would come in for the (so-called) meeting. A man in dark navy attire, reminiscent of the 1400s,came in,and he looked slightly flustered at the sight in front of him,before muttering an apology and turning back to leave.

_No,_he thought,_she's not there! Oh God I embarrassed myself didn't I-_

"_Hey!_" someone called. He looked back,along with the others who had turned their gazes on the speaker. His eyes seemed barely open,a stubborn curl trailing from the left side of his brown hair. He was looking-is he _actually looking_- at Holy Rome with such intensity that he-

_Why_ does he look so familiar?

It only took a few moments when he realised the man had sprung from his seat and was now squeezing him tightly. He didn't know how to react,especially not with the man's rapid speech.

"Err...Italy,you're crushing him-"another voice spoke up,much deeper this time. But the name mentioned was enough to make him gasp and hold the bubbling man by his shoulders.

"I-Italy?! Is this really you?!" he exclaimed. Said man looked so overjoyed he was in tears.

"_Si! Si! _It's Italy,Holy Rome! Do you remember? Tell me!"

"Y-Yes. Yes I do."

"VE~!" Italy was now crushing Holy Rome,much to the confusion of the other nations in the room.

The Holy Roman Empire was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to feel,but he knew that a majority of himself was over the moon and their reunion,and a very small part thinking of who the hell he actually loved so many centuries ago.

_Heheh,I told you so!_ A voice giggled.

**...WHAT EVEN. **

**Look guys,crap chapter! DON'T LOOK AT ME!**

***Flips table to distract everyone* **(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**-Red Aurestium** `


	3. 2: Not You-Hell No!

***Dances in stupidly like in Wonderful Japan***

**Whooo~~~Red Aurestium,ONCE AGAIN! I took some good thinktime to continue this story,and it may or may not go the way you guys intend. Abubuuuusorryyyy ;_;**

**For anyone who thinks that it's odd that Brittainia Angel is a separate entity from England,GOMEN! I kinda like it that way...and I will keep it that way as throughout the story! This is because I think the poor HRE needs someone to help him in this crazy world. He may go away as the story progresses,so yeah...**

**Second,I follow the implication that Austria and Prussia lives in Germany's mansion! HELLA**

**And also,apologies for those who truly love to picture HRE = Germany. This was done in my HRE =/= Germany days x'D**

**Wo-wo-wo-Wonderful,Nippon! *Dances off and shoots self***

**-**** Song mentioned: watch?v=M8gZ9w4s5qY**

**Let's go! –RedAurestium **＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ

**Chapter 2: Not You~Hell No**

"...Who are you...exactly?" Germany questioned,folding his arms. Who's this strange person,and why on Earth does Italy,of all people,know him? He had a bad feeling.

Holy Rome eyed Germany. He looked like himself in so many ways...and now he began to question _himself _if he was right in the head. He let go of the lively Italy and adjusted his hat that shifted slightly to the right.

"I," he began," am the Holy Roman Empire,and was a nation of multi-ethnic complex of territories of Central Europe,the core and largest territory being Germany. And before you ask,yes,I know Italy,and it has been a _truly _long time since I met he..I mean _him."_ He internally gave out a sigh of relief;this Italy isn't a woman as he thought,so...cross-dresser?

"The largest territory being Germany? Interesting! You never told us,da~?" Russia spoke,turning to look at Germany. The latter just kept silent,only saying "I wasn't present at that time."

"Hohoho~" France began. "So you weren't dead as the world thought,_Monsieur _Holy Rome? What a surprise...~" The irritating accent of France got to Holy Rome,and he was so close to taking out his sword (which was surprisingly still with him) and just stabbing France right in the face for what he had done.

"As you can see,I'm _not._ Now excuse me,I'm bringing Italy-"

"The meeting's ended anyways." Japan interjected out of politeness. "Well,it did sometime ago,thanks to the two..." he trailed off,looking at France and England,who seemed to be getting ready for _yet_ another argument.

"Awesome! Let's go for...Hamburgers!" chimed America,as he skipped out the room.

One by one,the other nations said their byes and took their leave,until only Germany,Italy and Holy Rome were left. As soon as China walked out the door, Germany took his phone and dialled his lazy brother. This was definitely going to catch the attention of Prussia-surely he knew something about this.

"_Guten Tag,Bruder_" Germany began. "There's someone that I'm bringing over to our house. Someone..._interesting_. Maybe. Goodbye." He heard piano sounds in the background,which meant Prussia was going to disturb Austria once again.

"_Bruder_?" Holy Rome said quizzically. "And exactly where are we going?" when Germany briskly went out the door.

"My home of course. Italy,come along already. And stop glomping him,_mein gott."_ when Italy refused to let go of Holy Rome.

"It's okay...because we do have a lot to catch up on,right?" Holy Rome smiled at Italy.

"Si!"

Germany just huffed and went ahead faster.

**(A/N :What is this entire part above even? Probably because this was made spontaneously D:)**

"Well,"Germany announced,"Here we are,my humble home."

Holy Rome wondered if Germany was being sarcastic with his words,or he was truly sincere. Because the mansion in front of him was something he could only dream of. With it's large front yard,and great acre of mysterious forest behind it,the mansion was beckoning him to come closer.

_Why does it seem so familiar…_

He was still in a daze when the overly eager Italy pulled him out of the car,sending the poor Holy Rome yelping and falling onto the ground. Italy realised his error and eeped,before quickly helping him up and brushing the dirt off the back of his cloak.

"Ve~how is it,Holy Rome?" Italy chirped. "When I go for meetings or just to visit,I always stay at Germany's house. It's really cool!" He grabbed Holy Rome's hand and began to walk faster. "But this time,there's you~it's going to be fun playing with you again!"

"U-uh…yes."

What Italy didn't notice,however,is Holy Rome blushing at the feel of his hand in Italy's.

_He seems so carefree like this...and the fact that I've always wanted to hold his hand..thank the heavens no one isn't seeing my face right now... _

As the three of them went closer,he picked up the faint melody of a piano being played,calming him greatly. It was a melody he had heard countless times before,as if it was played by an experienced hand,a rhythm that was repeatedly done,yet still contained its beauty. Nevertheless,it made him smile,and the three of them reached the porch step of the mansion.

Germany had only removed the house keys from his pocket when the melody of the piano was interrupted by someone banging the lower keys,making someone shout '_Scheiβe!'_. This was followed by a woman screaming "Prussia!".

"Oh _gott_…not again…"Germany sighed. "The both of you,I advise you stay clear of the door before it gets on your face."

"Wait,Prus-"Holy Rome didn't get to finish his sentence when the (seemingly unlocked) door burst open,revealing an albino in a military suit letting out a series of 'kesese''s( Does this even _make sense_). However,he stopped in his tracks when he saw the three of them standing outside,particularly a grumbling Germany.

"Oh hey you're back!" Prussia said. "Come on,the awesome Prussia's gotta get out of Hungary's way before-oh _mein Gott_." He locked eyes with a Holy Rome who raised an eyebrow.

"W-west." Prussia stammered. "Is this r-real?! Oh _MY GOD!_ _HOLY ROME!" _the retired wasted no time in hugging Holy Rome tightly,said nation getting squeezed tightly and holding his breath. Hungary,who was initially hell-bent on smacking Prussia,immediately squee'd in delight when she saw Holy Rome.

"Ack-ok ok I NEED TO BREATHE-"

"I can't believe it! You're really back!" Hungary clasped her hands in happiness and looked at everyone. "What are you all doing outside? Come in already! I need to tell Austria about this!" Before she turned,however,she shot a glare at Prussia,which meant 'I'll deal with you later', before hurrying in while calling out Austria's name.

"…Well? Aren't you three going in?" Germany said.

"_Ja,ja,_West. This is so freaking awesome! I get to teach Holy Rome to be awesome again! But not as awesome as me,of course. Kesesese!" He laughed,prancing in.

"Ve~this really needs to be celebrated! Right,Germany?" Italy happily dragged Germany in,who did nothing to stop the Italian from practically pulling off his arm.

"_Ja,ja…" _ he sighed.

Holy Rome sighed to himself as he watched the three of them enter,leaving him a few moments to think.

_I didn't know I was missed so much…perhaps it was smart of me to have made this choice. I get to see Italy again…even of it wasn't who I thought it is._ He snickered to himself.

_Yes,yes,what a happy ending._ Another voice said,and Holy Rome facepalmed. He had completely forgotten about the angel. _But…I think we both know what's going to happen-_

_That's for later,caterpillars. Stop frowning and being a spoilsport for once,seesh._

Austria looked pleased when he entered the room where everyone else was. Italy had announced that he would be making pasta and wurst with Hungary to celebrate,and no one could stop him before he ran to the kitchen to take the ingredients. Well,it would probably make a good lunch before going on with plans later.

He took the cup of tea that was poured from him,and went to the comfy single seat to shoo Prussia away,who was gleefully holding a beer and telling Germany and Holy Rome of the prank he pulled on the other nations. Prussia huffed,but eventually got up and slinked onto the sofa spot beside Germany,who gave a face of slight disdain.

"Honestly,this was one of the best surprises that I've ever received. I didn't expect this at all,you know. In all honesty…many believed that you were lost on the battlefield of the Thirty Years' War. But it's proven wrong,it seems." Austria took a sip of his tea before placing it on the saucer. "You're very much alive,and even more curiously,your existence and growth,despite the abolishment of your state.

Holy Rome knew what he meant. When a country was abolished,their existence also ceases. But how was he to tell that a weird fairy granted his wish of coming back and turning him into an adult? That has to wait.

"You seem to have ended up like Prussia,it because his territory is claimed by other nations."

"You know…you make it sound like I'm a ghost who can't rest in peace because his head isn't with him. The awesome Prussia is still here." Prussia said,before muttering to himself about something related to the Kaliningrad Oblast.

"Anyway…the good thing is that you're here,well and in one piece. Though we should quickly get you used to the modern world…that is,you don't know much about it,do you?"

Holy Rome shook his head. "So many things ,I do admit it's strange how I've grown despite the circumstances. I'll eventually understand things around me,and probably find out the reasons for my growth. There isn't any hurry Austria. You know we have lots of time." He took a sip of his own tea and looked at the laid-back Prussia. "Even after so long…_bruder_ hasn't changed one bit,hasn't he? Still trying to prove his 'awesomeness'..."he smiled.

The word caught Germany's attention,and he looked at Holy Rome curiously. "_Bruder_? Would you care to explain,please?"

"Hmm? I am Prussia's younger brother. Don't you know that?"

Prussia froze. He had completely forgotten about it. _Oh Crap._

Holy Rome immediately sensed Prussia's discomfort and eyed him,adding,"_Bruder? Who_ exactly is Germany? And what is your relationship with him?"

"And _what _have you been keeping from me exactly?" Germany folded his arms.

"H-hold on,West,I can explain. Um…to keep it short-"

"_NEIN!"_

_ "NO!"_

Austria wondered whether to call it comical or a soon-to-be disaster when both of the supposed brothers were on Prussia,with the Holy Roman Empire holding down Prussia on the floor and Germany choking him. The retired nation was shouting,but not with threats from Germany that he would break his neck.

"Ah-ACK! COME ON! WEST,HOLY ROME,CHILL! I'LL EXPLAIN _MEIN GOTT! _THE AWESOME PRUSSIA WILL EXPLAIN!"

Only then did the two of him let go,allowing Prussia to get back onto the sofa.

"Look,West…"Prussia began,massaging his throat. "When Holy Rome was announced dead and lost in the battlefield,it was a devastating hit on our part. I couldn't really take it at the time…like depression of some sort. Around a year later,when I took a walk at the battlefield, I kind of found you there…"

"You were just wandering around all the stuff. I thought you were Holy Rome,so I just ran over and…yeah,just hugged you. You got surprised. Heheh." Prussia snickered.

"But…um…you kept correcting me and called yourself Germany whenever I said you were Holy Rome. I did feel disappointed,thinking you suffered amnesia and you were adamant on calling yourself that,so I went with it anyway. You looked way too similar to Holy Rome and I decided to take you in. But since you both were under me,you both are technically brothers. Well,that's it."

Prussia trailed off,trying to look away from the both of them.

Germany didn't know what to feel-be happy that the empire he looked up to-second to the Roman Empire-was his brother,or slightly worried,because it meant the both of them were going to fight for Italy-

_No! Just friends dammit! Best friends,nothing more!_ He tried to shake the thoughts off from his head.

He looked up,to find Holy Rome stealing a glance at him,possibly thinking the same thing.

"Well then." Austria spoke up,seemingly forgotten during the fiasco. "Before this escalates into a nightmare,I suggest we all have Italy's pasta before we bring Holy Rome around and get some attire for him. He isn't going to walk around with that everyday."

"Ve~did someone say my name?" Italy called out from the kitchen. "The pasta's still cooking,hold on!"

"Take your time. And clean the kitchen too!" Germany reminded. "So who will bring Holy Rome out later?"

"That will be decided after we eat. I'm sure Italy is more than eager to do so." Austria got up from his seat,taking the cup as he did so. "I will be playing the piano if you need me."

"Yeah,continue banging that piano. Kesese." Prussia grabbed his beer and went to his room,the expression on his face that of a child planning something evil,leaving the two brothers.

Germany started to walk to the stairs,but was stopped by Holy Rome's hand on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"…You are close to Italy,aren't you?" He asked,a very tiny hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well,he wanted to from the very first World War…"Germany recounted,the memory still clear. "He didn't really care that he was captured by me,but he was actually more than happy to be my friend. It was really strange but…I think it's ok." He smiled a bit.

"I know what you are thinking,Holy Rome. When you said at the conference room that you knew him for a very long time."

"Well,that makes it simpler,_nein?_" Holy Rome looked at Germany right in the eye,envy now obvious to the latter. They both knew what it meant.

"I'm the one for Italy." The both of them said in unison.

**JENG JENG JENG! IT BEGINS! **

**I am so **_**very **_**sorry to be posting this off schedule. I really felt lazy to continue it,but I felt so darn guilty. Feel free to shoot me,oh my God.**

**ONCE AGAIN,I SCREWED UP HISTORY! I really didn't want to check whether HRE was under Prussia at any point of time,because as I said,I didn't want this to follow historical facts completely. So I hope no one flames me for not conforming to history ;_;**

**Secondly,SCREW ACCENTS! I am not really familiar with them,and so,if you spot any accent mistakes,FEEL FREE TO KILL ME! From time to time I may forget to write in the way they would talk (like Germany's nein,that;s the only thing I probably know),do remind me.**

**Lastly,I'm sorry for Prussia trailing off! I'm sure he isn't like that in anyway,I just tried to make him feel guilty. Haha.**

** As I'm writing this,Spice by Len is playing,because…reasons…heheh. But anyway,I apologise very much for my lateness,and I hope that the length of crap fills in for it. As always,review it,and thank you! **ԅ(‾⌣‾ԅ) ੭•̀ω•́)੭✩⁺˚ (`･ω･´)ゞ

**Edit:13/6/14:SO MUCH RANDOM MISSING WORD ERRORS. I TRIED TO FIND THEM ALL. I SUCK.**


End file.
